Fox Sculptures
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: A year after Sasori's death, and Deidara still can't get over the loss of his lover. Tobi, being the good boy that he is, gives Deidara some money and orders him to have fun and move on. Who does Deidara meet? None other than Naruto! DeiNaru, NaruDei yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Deidara sait oeacefully in his studio, working on a new sculpture he had started the day before. It was peacefully quiet in the room - Tobi was nowhere to be found, thank Kami, and most of the other Akatsuki were out on missions. Besides himself and his newest partner, Tobi, the only members left were Itachi, Zetsu, and the Leader, Pein. That made the base wonderfully quiet, giving Deidara complete focus on his project.

The door to his studio banged loudly with repetitive fists, causing Deidara to jump in surprise and completely ruin his sculpture. "Sempai!" Tobi's annoying voice called, "Sempai, Sempai!"

"Nani?!" Deidara shouted angrilly as he stood and went to the door.

"Sempai!" Tobi called as Deidara opened the door. "Konichiwa, Sempai." Deidara waited a minute for the idiot to continue. When nothing else was said, he angrilly slammed the door in Tobi's dace. He turned around and walked away, but Tobi rushed inside. "_Sempai_," he whined, "why did you slam the door in Tobi's face? Tobi is a good boy!"

Growling, Deidara tired his best to ignore his partner as he cleared away his ruined sculpture and washed his hands. "What do you want, baka?" He asked when he noticed Tobi to be following him.

"You act a lot like Sasori-sama used to," Tobi observed. "You weren't like this before he died."

A pang went through Deidara's heart, causing him to stop and stare down at the mouths on his hands. He and his Danna had been lovers; the only person who hadn't known that was Tobi. His new partner foolishly spoke of the fallen redhead, forcing the left-behind blonde to fight down tears. Sasori had been gone for almost a year now, and still Deidara's heart had not healed. He was beginning to think he never would.

"I act like him, un...?" Deidara asked softly. He remembered telling his Danna once that he would never be so boring as he, no matter what happened between them. His eyes stung and his heart wrenched in painful anguish.

"Yeah! You're more dedicated to your art now, and just as cranky when disturbed. Do you still think art is - "

"The final fleeting moment of expression, un. I'll never abandon by art." Even as he said this, his mood fell.

"Don't be said, Sempai! Tobi is sorry for being a nuisance!" He forced a hug with the blonde.

If anything, Tobi's hug made his mood sink lower.

Backing away, Tobi spoke again. "Tobi thinks Sempai needs to find a new lover." Surprised, Deidara looked to Tobi's mask-covered face, as if searching for something. He was surprised that Tobi would be able to see his depression and put two and two together properly. "You miss Sasori-sama, Sempai, but you can't hold on forever."

At this, Deidara couldn't help but tear up. Turning off the water, he turned away from Tobi and presse dhis wrists to his eyes, trying to push the tears back. He smudged his eyeliner pretty bad, and now there was no way of hiding his depression. Slowly, he sat at his worktable and laid his head on it. "Danna..." he whispered softly, remembering the wonderful feel of Sasori's wooden fingertips on his skin, the soft noises he would make when they kissed.

Something heavy and full of coins was dropped in front of Deidara. "Tobi is a good boy," Tobi told him. "And Tobi wants Sempai to be happy again. Go treat yourself and be happy." Toby silently left.

Sniffling as Tobi left, Deidara opened the bag he had been given and studied its contents. Just as predicted, thousands of Ryo stared, glistening back at him.

Wiping away the rest of the thears, Deidara stood and, retrieving his stick of eyeliner. Removing his cloak and headband, Deidara clipped the bag of money to the belt of his pants and fixed his hair. He was ready to party away his sorrow.

* * *

Deidara's favorite food, for some reason, was Ramen noodles. What could he say? It was a vice, always calling to him when he passed by their stores. The village nearest the Akatsuki base was Konoha, and so he snuck inside, calmly searching for a Ramen shop.

Eventually, he was able to find one. It was called Ichiraku Ramen. Hungrilly taking in the shop's aroma, Deidara was unable to stop himself from entering.

Taking a seat, Deidara ordered the biggest bowl they served, with every topping they had, and beef flavored. Breaking apart his chopticks, Deidara murmured a soft "Itadakimasu." before grabbing the noodles and slurping them into his mouth.

A blonde male with short, spiky hair and ocean blue eyes took a seat to Deidara's right. "You love Ramen just as much as I do, dattebayo." The male said, observing how quickly Deidara was eating it.

Briefly looking over at the boy, Deidara recognized him from somewhere. Those lines on his face, like whiskers, that orange and black jumpsuit...

Deidara gasped in surprise, choking on his Ramen. Red-raced, he coughed it back into his bowl. "Whoa, whoa, you okay?" The Jinchuuriki known as Naruto asked.

"I think so, un..." Deidara said softly, fearing Naruto would recognize him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," the Kyuubi noticed. "You sure you're okay?"

Taking control again, Deidara nodded as he picked up his chopsticks and used them to take some Ramen out of his bowl. "Fine," he murmured as he began eating again. "That happens sometimes, un."

Although Deidara tried to act like nothing had happened, Naruto continued to stare at him, a thoughtful look on his face. "Say, have we met before?" he asked, causing Deidara to choke again.

"I...don't imagine we have." Deidara managed as his throat cleared.

Naruto nodded. "We have. I've seen you somewhere before..."

"I don't remember you at all, un." The Akatsuki replied as he took a sip of his free water. "Perhaps you've got me confused.

"That ring..." Deidara spit out his water in surprise. "Hmm, that voice...The eyes...The hair...Are you Ino's brother?"

"No."

"I didn't know Ino had a brother!"

"I'm not - "

"Come with me!"

Before Deidara could say anything, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki took his hand and pulled him along. He had no choice but to follow. Thinking about it as he was pulled away, Deidara realized the Naruto had a personality similar to his own, before Sasori died. Had he really changed that much in such a short amount of time? It seemed impossible that a transition so big could be made in a year.

Still captured within Naruto's hand, Deidara tried his hardest to control the mouth on his own, so as to appear normal to the Jinchuuriki. And, although the boy was a fool, Deidara had to admit that he was attracted to him, both physically and emotionally. He wanted to get to know Naruto, and he wanted Naruto to get to know him. Feelings within him sparked in his heart and stomach - feelings he hadn't experienced for over a year.

A difficult question came to him then: Would his Danna have wanted this for him? Or would he have wanted to be Deidara's only love?

A painful jolt surged through Deidara's heart, tempting him to stop walking. Was he replacing Sasori this way, or just moving on? Would Sasori be angry as he watched from wherever he was, or would he be happy? They had been together for years, but there was still no way of fully knowing how Sasori would've felt.

Forcing himself to pay attention to his surroundings, Deidara realized that they were standing before someone's apartment. Naruto was fumbling with a set of keys, and a second later, he ushered Deidara inside, turning on the lights and closing the door as he did so. "I know you're not Ino's brother," Naruto told him, throwing his keys on a small, round table to Deidara's left. They were in the kitchen. "You want some Ramen?" he asked the artist as he moved off to a panty further to the left.

"I just had some, un." Deidara murmured as he looked around. The place was voice of any decoration on Naruto's part; it looked as though he had only _slept _here, not actually residing in the place.

"Suit yourself," Naruto replied with a shrug as he prepared some Instant Ramen. "Take a seat. Relax."

Deidara hesitated a moment before taking a seat at the small circular table. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked softly.

Taking his Ramen out of the microwave, Naruto grabbed himself a pair of chopsticks and sat at the table, slightly beside Deidara. The Jinchuuriki was an arms' length away. "Because," Naruto answered his previous question as he grabbed some noodles, "you looked really sad and alone. I don't like leaving people like that. So, you wanna talk about it?" He smiled as he slurped up his noodles.

A cold feeling washed over Deidara's core. This boy - the same he had reguarded a snothing to worry about a year ago - noticed Deidara's condition immediately and, out of kindness, decided to lend a hand. Perhaps he wasn't so stupid after all.

Oddly enough, Deidara found himself confessing everything to the blonde. He confessed how he had lost a lover that had been very dear to him and had been by his side for years. How he was now stuck with an idiot for a partner that actually noticed more than it seemed. How he noticed himself becoming more and more like his fallen lover and how depressed he had become. Nothing was edited, save for their names. The artist even found himself confessing how they used to have sex, how Sasori always decided everything in those situations.

Naruto was the perfect listener; despite his obvious hyperactivity, he listened quietly to Deidara's woes while he are, offering no criticizim. Putting down his chopsticks and wiping his face as Deidara finished, he murmured, "I remember you now, from when Gaara lost the Shukaku." He stood and moved off to the pantry, putting his dirty dishes in the sink.

Deidara's heart nearly stopped as it jumped into his throat. For an intense moment, nothing was said as Naruto leaned up against the far wall between the pantry and his room. He folded his arms as he rested his left foot against the wall.

Forcing himself to look away from the Jinchuuriki, Deidara managed, "Are you going to report me, un?"

"No."

The simple answer forced Deidara to look over at him again. "Hold me against my will? Torture me for information on the Akatsuki, un?"

"No," Naruto answered with a smile that sparked curiosity in Deidara.

"Why?"

"Because that'd be a waste." He offered no further information as he made another bowl of Ramen. Placing it in front of Deidara as he sat, he explained, "You're hungry. Eat up." Having gotten used to Sasori's commanding ways, Deidara silently complied. "As for your lover...His name was Akasuna Sasori, right?" Deidara winced, but nodded. "I never really met him, but I don't think he'd want you to be so miserable. I think he'd want you to find a new love and move on. He was your first - there's no replacing that. Simply having been with you is irreplaceable. Finding someone else is just moving on."

"Un," Deidara softly agreed, staring down at his Ramen as he continued to eat.

"So," the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki asked, putting his chin to his hand, "are you going to tell me your name now, or not?"

The artist hesitated for a second before answering, "Deidara."

"Ooh, that's a pretty name!" Naruto exclaimed. "It suits you."

Deidara managed a half-smile before asking, "Why would it be a waste to report me, un?"

"Oh, it's cause I find you attractive and I want you to stick around."

Surprised, the blonde Akatsuki coughed his Ramen back into his bowl.

Naruto laughed. "I like how you spit out whatever's in your mouth when you're surprised, dattebayo." Once Deidara regained control of his breathing again, Naruto asked, "Are you going to leave?" Everything about him changed drastically; he went from happy and sociable to upset and withdrawn.

He seemed so upset at the mere possibility that Deidara couldn't bear to leave him. "I don't have to," he told the blonde fox. "My mission was to deliver the Ichibi to the Akatsuki, un. I've done that, so I'm not needed. They'll call when they want something, un."

Naruto's face brightened to the point where he seemed to be glowing. "Really? Great!" He jumped to his feet. "Anything you want or need, just tell me! Wait...I only have my bed..." A blush crept over the Kyuubi's face as he looked over at Deidara.

Deidara didn't miss that blush. Blushing as well, he managed, "I...don't mind...sharing..."

Both of the blondes' blushes increased. Silence followed for a long moment. Then, thankfully, Naruto changed the subject. "Hey, DeiDei-kun, how old are you?" He sat at the table again, waiting.

"'DeiDei-kun'...?" Deidara repeated. Sasori had never been one for sentimentals, and so nicknames - besides Danna - were completely new to him.

"Do you not like that? If you like, I could call you something else. Like Dei-chan or DeiDei or, um...Just Deidara..."

"It...doesn't matter." Deidara murmured.

"D-man!"

"That's definitely out, un. 'Deidara' is ifne."

"Okay. So, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," he answered.

"Yeah? I'm sixteen!" He smiled and adjusted his headband. "What village are you from?"

"Iwa."

Naruto nodded, then looked out a window in his bedroom that was plainly visible from where they sat. "Wow, it's dark out." Stretching, Naruto yawned and stood, walking over to his refrigerator. "I feel like something sweet," he said aloud. Searching the refrigerator and finding nothing, he cried out and fell to the ground on his stomach, crying, "There's nothing _in _there!"

Finishing his Ramen, Deidara left it and moved over to Naruto, extending a hand. "We could go out,"-_Wrong phraze, _he silently admonished himself--"and get something, un. I've got plenty of money."

"Really?!" Naruto suddenly reanimated himself, taking Deidara's hand and getting to his feet. "Yay! I want something chocolately!" He had yet to relinquish Deidara's hand. "Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked, picking uo the hand holding Deidara's. "It is...licking my palm?"

The Akatsuki froze, unable to think. He had forgotten to control the mouths on his hands. How would the blonde Jinchuuriki react? "They're," he began, trying to wet his dry throat, "mouths, un."

Gently, Naruto took Deidara's other hand in his free one and studied the mouth on his palm. "Huh," the younger blonde murmured as he carefully traced a finger around it. "Do they bite?"

"Not hard," he managed to answer. "More like nibbling, un."

Nodding, Naruto coaxed the mouth open, then dipped a finger inside, causing Deidara to gasp in surprise. Deadly shivers ran up his arm, down his spine, and throughout his entire body. He hadn't been so excited since Sasori.

Slowly, deliberately, Naruto hugged close to Deidara as he ran his head under the Akatsuki's shirt from behind. Deidara gasped softly at the sudden touch, arching closer to Naruto. "Nngh, Naruto, un..."

Naruto paused. "It is too soon?" He whispered in Deidara's ear. They looked like they were hugging.

"N-no, please, Naruto, continue..." It had been too long since he had last experienced this, and now that the offer was there, he couldn't let it go.

"C'mon," Naruto urged, keeping hold of Deidara's hand as he guided him to his room, closing the door behind them and shutting the blinds to the window.

Naruto turned back to him then and hugged close to him again. Again, Naruto explored Deidara'sback. But this time, Deidara realized, he was shaking more. "Kami, Naruto, are you still a virgin, un?"

"Y-yeah," he admitted softly. "I wanted to please you...Make you feel better. But I don't know how, really..." He chuckled weakly. "I-i'm sorry."

"Ssh," Deidara replied, holding the boy close. "don't apologize. Here, let me show you, un." Although a small pang of guilt ran through him, he ignored it and slowly unzipped Naruto's jacket, appreciating the form he could see under his black tanktop. Carefully, he pushed the jacket off of Naruto's shoulders and let it slide to the ground.

The Kyuubi was shaking even more now, if that was possible. Gently, Deidara wrapped his arms around him and kissed him as passionately - but as passive - as he knew how. Slowly, Naruto warmed up to him, his lips loosening. Feeling this, Deidara ran his tongue along Naruto's lips, begging entrance. Naruto gasped at the surprise show of tongue, and Deidara used that oppertunity to send his tongue inside his sweet cavern.

Naruto shuddered all over as Deidara's tongue explored his mouth. The Akatsuki invited him into his own mouth, encouraging the boy with movements of his own tongue. Eventually, Naruto warmed up to him and followed his instructions, willing his tongue into action. Excited shivers ran down Deidara's spine at the tongue-on-tongue connection, spurring him to gently push the other blonde down on the bed. Naruto silently complied, staring up at his seme with slightly lustful eyes.

Standing before his beautiful uke, Deidara pulled his shirt up over his head and off, throwing it to the side. The two stared each other down for a moment, before Naruto made to stand again. "Ah, ah," Deidara stopped him with his words. "You always _were _too eager for your own food, un." Deidara told him as he descended onto the bed, planting his lips on Naruto's. Exerting a little force, the Akatsuki coaxed Naruto into a lying position on the bed. Moving the position of his lips against Naruto's, Deidara slid his artistic hands up the uke's shirt, carefully learning his chest's geography. The mouth son his hands ejected their tongues, kissing, licking, and sucking Naruto's chest.

The blonde below him whimpered, causing Deidara to look up at him. "Nngh..." was all he could manage before whining again.

Suspecitng, Deidara glanced at Naruto's pants. He was already fully erect. Groaning, Deidara murmured, "Already, un? I'm ony semi..."

Naruto laughed weakly. Then, seemingly, a wave of impatience went through him, because he cried out as he arched upwards and whined, "D-deidara...It hurts..." He squirmed under Deidara's grasp, whining in discomfort.

Looking down at him, Deidara realized that he used to be the same way when he and Sasori first kicked it off.

Sasori had molded Deidara in his image.

_Damn you, Danna. _Deidara thought as he pulled Naruto's shirt off. Well, no more. With Naruto as witness, Deidara would return to his old ways and go out with a bang.

Naruto buried his hands in Deidara's hair, holding him close. He needed to either be in something or have something in him, Deidara realized. It was obvious; the way he clung to him, his breathing, the cries and pleas he made. Moving quickly, Deidara slipped his right hand into Naruto's pants, using the left to hold his hips down.

The blonde uke cried out at the welcome touch, his hips fighting Deidara's hold on them. The mouth on his right hand licked and nibbled, causing Naruto to cry out the Akatsuki's name. He was breathing heavier now, his body sweating.

_Not much time, _Deidara thought. Retrieving his hand, he commanded Naruto to take the rest of his clothes off whilst he did the same, hoping the movement would relieve the younger blonde, if only a little.

Looking back to him, Deidara groaned. Why did Naruto have to be a virgin? Studying the younger boy's equipment, Deidara desperately wanted it inside him.

Turning back to the task at hand, Deidara glanced down at his own length. He, too, was ready.

"Okay, Naruto," Deidara began, wraping his left arm behind Naruto's shoulders to keep him from moving too much, "This is going to hurt. A lot, un. Are you sure you want this?"

Naruto silently answered by opening his legs wide.

Nodding, Deidara positioned himself with his free hand and slowly began to slide into Naruto's tight entrance. Without the chance to loosen it a little, it had remained wonderfully tight, which was good for the both of them. Once inside, Deidara moved his right hand to Naruto's swollen member. Naruto groaned, and - in perfect synchronization - Deidara pumped Naruto's length and thrust inside completely. Naruto cried out his name in ecstacy, arching upwards slightly.

Continuing with his pattern, Deidara slowly changed positions within Naruto, searching. _Now, where's that prostate? _He asked himself, searching.

As if in answer, Naruto moaned, "Nnagh...Deidara..." causing Deidara to look up to his face. "R-right there...hit it harder..."

In response, Deidara tightly pumped Naruto as he thrust himself at the point, full force. Naruto cried out his name loudly, arching upwards as he released his fluids on their stomachs. "Ah, there we are..." Deidara whispered, happy to have pleased the young blonde.

"W-what was that?" Naruto whimped, his voice barely audible.

"Semen. The stuff we get girls pregnant with, un." Staring down at Naruto's wet belly, Deidara's mouth watered. Pulling out of the blonde, Deidara licked ever inch of skin he saw, from chest to member. Naruto whimpered softly, calling out the Akatsuki's name.

Satisfied, Deidara then returned to Naruto and kissed him gently on the lops. He exhaled deeply, satisfied, and came all over the younger's thigh. Naruto whimpered again, and Deidara kissed his neck softly. "Go to sleep, Naruto. You're tired, un."

"W-will you be here when I wake up?"

"Right here." Deidara promised. Satisfied, the Jinchuuriki cuddled up close and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Deidara soon followed, exhaustion finally getting the better of him.

* * *

**A/n**

**Translations: **

**Kami - Japanese word for God **

**Konichiwa - Hello **

**Sempai - Upperclassmen/someone more expreienced **

**Nani - What**

**Baka - Idiot **

**Danna - Master **

**Itadakimasu - Thank you for this meal/I gratefully recieve/ yadda yadda yadda **

**Jinchuuriki - 'Power of Human Sacrifice' Those with one of the tailed beasts sealed within them. **

**Kyuubi - 'Nine Tails' Naruto's tailed beast **

**Shukaku - One of the many names of Gaara's previous beast **

**Ichibi - 'One Tail' Gaara's tailed beast **

**Seme - Dominant guy in a yaoi relationship **

**Uke - Recessive guy in a yaoi relationship **

**This was originally intended to be a oneshot, but I think I'm going to make it a short story. I love this pairing :) Even if it is a little on the crack side. But what the hell? I'm the queen of crack pairings XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moaning softly, Deidara opened his eyes and stretched lazily. Naruto's sleepless form clung to his, curled up needfully. It seemed the fox was deeply enjoying Deidara's warmth; like a fox, he was curled up in the fetal position against Deidara's body. Smiling fondly, he ruffled Naruto's hair with his left hand as he propped his head up with his right. An odd sensation rushed over him, then, and as he stared down at the younger blonde, Deidara realized just how much he adored the boy. Overnight, the connection he felt had multiplied by at least a hundred. He suddenly felt possessive, unwilling to leave him.

Had Sasori felt this way?

Swallowing, Deidara decided to wake his beautiful object of lust. Gently, he nudged Naruto, calling his name. The beautiful Kyuubi revealed his ocean-blue eyes and met Deidara's pastel ones. Stretching, the younger yawned and rolled onto his back. "Ohiyo," he murmured, yawning very much like a fox would.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when he felt a buzzing one his right pointer finger. Growling in frustration, Deidara threw his head down on the pillows and shouted angrilly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he sat upright.

"My ring is buzzing, un," he murmured into the pillow.

"What does that mean?" Naruto whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Its means..." Deidara sighed, unable to finish his sentence. He sat upright and looked into Naruto's eyes, forcing himself to finish, "It means that I have to leave now." He saw the pained expression on Naruto's face, spreading like a cancer to the depths of his ocean blue eyes, forcing a frown on his beautiful face, and was unable to stand his ground. Looking to his bare lap, he murmured, "They're calling on me, un. I have to go."

"Will you come back?"

The question spurred Deidara to meet Naruto's eyes again. "Of course I will, un."

It was Naruto's turn to look away. "How long?" He asked simply.

"It's impossible to tell. It could be anywhere from one day to one year, un. I'll call you as soon as I'm briefed."

"Promise?"

Nodding, Deidara opened his arms wide. Taking the hint, Naruto flew into his embrace and clung to him tightly. "I would never desert you, un." It struck Deidara, then, that he _would, _eventually, be forced to abandon the blonde; when the Akatsuki were ready to extract the Kyuubi from him, there would be nothing Deidara could do. Guilty tears sprang to his eyes, and he couldn't help but let them go. "Just...don't go anywhere while I'm gone, okay? I promise I won't desert you, un."

It was Naruto's turn to nod. He gave Deidara one final squeeze before backing of and looking around the room. "Oy, where did my clothes go?" Hyperactivity took him again as he crawled past Deidara to retrieve his black wifebeater. He stood, smiling as he picked up Deidara's boxers. "Look what I found!"

Standing as well, Deidara ripped his boxers out of Naruto's hands and put them on. The uke laughed as he searched the room. Eventually, both of them managed to locate their entire outfit - although this process was hindered by the dirty clothes Naruto had abandoned wherever he felt fit.

Fixing his hair in Naruto's bathroom, Deidara tried his best to ignore the now-painful buzzing on his right finger. His boss was getting impatient.

Turning around, finished with his appearance, Deidara was forced into a hug by his blonde uke. Lying his head against Deidara's chest, Naruto whispered, "'Bye."

Excepting the hug, Deidara held the boy close and took in the scent of his hair. Then, "'Bye, un. Don't get yourself into any trouble, okay?"

Naruto chuckled. "What made you think of me as the troublemaking type?"

Before Deidara could answer, someone knocked at Naruto's door. "Naruto!" a harsh female's voice called, "Get up, Naruto! We were supposed to meet Sai over an hour ago, remember? Get up!" More impatient knocks followed.

"Sakura." Naruto growled, backing off Deidara. "Leave out the window of my room," he ordered as he left the bathroom and entered his room, pulling the blinds up and checking outside. "All clear," he whispered to Deidara, who had followed him. He feigned innocence, calling to Sakura, "I'm up, I'm up! Hold on a second, I have to put something on..."

The female growled.

Quickly, Deidara kissed the younger boy's lips before leaving out the window.

* * *

"I need you to guard the base," his boss told Deidara as he stood before him in his office. "whilst Konan and I go on a mission."

"What about Itachi?" Deidara complained, wanting to be with Naruto. "Or Zetsu? Or...Tobi?"

"If you _must _know," Pein answered, irritated, "Itachi's going out on a mission with Kisame, Zetsu's got some bodies to dispose of, Kakuzu and Hidan aren't expected back for another two weeks, Itachi and Kisame will be gone for at least that, Zetsu shouldn't be more than a week but won't come back until Kakuzu and Hidan do, Tobi will probably take a month traveling, and Konan and myself will need about a month. So take care of the place while we're out. And don't blow it up this time, okay?" Deidara winced, remembering the time he had been left alone to guard the last base and had accidentally blown the place up whilst working on a new type a clay.

Needless to say, the new clay turned out to work great.

"No blowing the place up," he murmured, "got it."

"Good." Pein nodded. "You can leave now. We'll all be gone by the end of the day."

Nodding, Deidara excused himself, hardly able to control his excitement. Every sincle one of the Akatsuki would be gone a missions for at least two weeks! Smiling, Deidara realized that he could bring Naruto to the base and they could be together for at least two weeks without any disruption.

Sighing happily, Deidara slunk into his studio and closed the door behind him. Even Tobi couldn't sour his mood.

Without using any conscious thought, Deidara grabbed some clay and began work on a new sculpture. The day couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

By approximately six PM, all of the remaining Akatsuki had left on their missions. Stretching, Deidara looked around his studio off-handedly. Everything was quiet and peaceful; his worktable was now littered with several different fox sculptures, along with a few from when Naruto had almost lost control a year ago, taking on the Kyuubi's form.

_Wait...Fox sculptures? _Taking a second glance, bending his head down close, Deidara couldn't believe what he saw. Ten perfectly-detailed sculptures of his Jinchuuriki love stared back at him, five of normal foxes and five of Kyuubi-Naruto. Without even realizing it, Deidara had carved ten beautiful sculptures, not forgetting even the smallest detail. Kyuubi-Naruto was the way he had been as he had seen him a year before, right down to the necklace he wore.

"Wow," Deidara murmured, sitting back and admiring his creations from afar. They told him just how hard he had fallen for the boy. Deidara vaguely wondered why he had crashed so hard in one night, but decided the thought wasn't worth his time.

Naruto's smiling face drifted into his thoughts, making him smile and blush. The boy's naked body and lustful eyes came next, causing a heat to collect in Deidara's length. The sexy, naked imaged refused to leave, and soon, Deidara had a hard-on.

Groaning as the pressure continued to increase, Deidara rested his forehead on the table, looking down at his erection. Closing his eyes, the blonde gently grabbed himself through his pants and massaged lightly. Shivers collected at his member, causing him to moan softly. "Nngh, Naruto..." The heat continued to collect, causing Deidara to groan as he subconsciously unbuttoned his pants. Gently, his hand slipped under his boxers and gripped his erection, using his fingers to rub the head of his penis.

The mouth on his palm ejected its tongue then, causing Deidara to gasp softly in pleasure surprise. His leg muscles spazamed, causing him to thrust forward involuntarily and throw his head back in pleasure. "Un...Naruto..."

"Tsk," the voice of his Danna called in an annoyed tone. "You always _were _an easy person to lay."

Eyes wide and heart racing, Deidara lowered his head. Sitting on the other side of the table was none other than his Danna, Sasori.

His _dead _Danna. "S-sasori-danna?!" Deidara shouted, frozen. "N-no, you're dead, un. No, you're not real..." He managed in confusion, bringing his free hand up to his forehead. "I'm hallucinating, un. This can't be real..."

"Get your hands out of your pants, brat." Sasori commanded. Instantly, Deidara retracted his hand from his erect member. He even buttoned his pants up again.

His heart fluttered. There was his Danna, his love, sitting only a few inches away. His mercury eyes were just as Deidara remembered, his hair as messy as ever...Deidara couldn't help but stare at his lover's beautiful wooden face, just as wonderful as it had been a year ago. Moaning, Deidara buried his head in his hands and whispered, "You're not real anymore, Danna. You're _dead, _un. You're not real."

"Deidara," Sasori called in his softest voice, causing the blonde's heart to jump into his throat. Sasori had moved and was now whispering in his ear, "look at me. Do I look like a hallucination to you?" Slowly, Deidara turned his head to look at his lover. His lips brushed against Sasori's, causing shivers to go down his spine. Sasori still smelled like he used to; sweet cedar laced with the tartness of poison. Gently, Sasori ran his fingers along Deidara's jawline, down his neck, his chest...

"D-danna," Deidara whispered, closing his eyes and arching forwards with pleasure.

"Tsk," Sasori murmured in annoyance, causing the blonde to open his eyes.

Sasori was gone.

"Danna, un?" Deidara cried, jumping to his feet. "Danna! No, god damnit! Come back, un!" Angry tears sprang to his eyes, blurring his vision. "You can't just come back and then disappear again!" Silence. "Grragh, Sasori!" He shouted this as loud as he could; it echoed throughout the lair.

His tantrum passing, Deidara wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell to the ground on his knees, sobbing. Slowly, he doubled over, feeling the previously-healing wound Sasori's death had caused tear open farther than it originally had. It unleashed a black slush that washed over Deidara's core, numbing him of all pain. A hush quieted, his thoughts, like snow would a forest or town. Despite the numb feeling that was quickly overwhelming his thoughts, Deidara still couldn't fight down the emptiness that was his heart, spreading like a cancer to the rest of his body. His thoughts, however, remained shrouded in snow, completely disconnected from his body.

"Danna, un..." Deidara whimpered softly, rolling onto his back. No matter how tightly he held himself together, he was still unable to tie the gap Sasori had ripped apart.

No matter how cruel or cranky his Danna might have gotten in life, he would never have whished this on the blonde. He knew this; even if Sasori was unable to portray his emotions properly, Deidara knew he had loved him dearly. If he hadn't, he never would have protected the blonde from all the trouble he used to get himself into.

Sasori had loved Deidara as much as Deidara had loved Sasori. That was all. The only question was: why was Sasori appearing now, a year after his death? What message was he trying to tell the blonde? For now, he had no answers. He would only hope that he wasn't going crazy.

* * *

Sometime later, Deidara opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep on the floor after Sasori's appearance. On his back, Deidara blankly stared up at the ceiling, listening to the careful breaths he took, along with the complete silence of the rest of the Akatsuki base. He realized, then, that the lonliness was killing him; he had always been the type of person who needed at least one other person with him. Otherwise, he crumbled. Exactly as he was now.

"C'mon, brat, get on your feet." Sasori's voice commanded from above.

Craning his head back a bit, Deidara groaned when he saw his lover hovering above him, hands on his hips in annoyance as he looked down on the blonde. "Sasori-danna," Deidara whined as he got to his feet, "you're _dead, _un. Leave me alone and stay dead, _onegai._" He kept his back to his lover, moving off to his fox sculptures.

"Don't you think I _want _to?" Sasori countered, following him. Deidara's heart skipped a beat at the idea. Was he keeping Sasori's spirit on Earth because he couldn't bear to let him go?

Forcing himself to turn around and face his Danna, the blonde opened his mouth to reply, only to find that the redhead had disappeared again. "If you're going to put me through this," Deidara growled through gritted teeth, "_you could at least have the common courtesy to stick around for a little longer!_" He shouted the rest as he picked up an unused chunk of clay and threw it against the far wall. It exploded upon collision with the wall, causing a deep spherical indent about ten feet wide. "Fuck!" he shouted, unable to control himself as he kicked the leg of his worktable, gripping the roots of his hair in frustration.

_This isn't me, _he thought suddenly, instantly calming. _This is just irrational hormones talking. _Naruto's happy face drifted into his thoughts then, causing a small gasp to escape his lips. He had completely forgotten the boy. If no one could save him, Naruto would be able to save him from the black slush that threatened him from the back of his thoughts.

There was one problem: he wasn't supposed to leave the base. That was his mission. If he tried to leave, his ring would alert Pein when he got to a certain distance away. And he couldn't just take it off and leave it, either - The ring had aquired itself with Deidara's pulse and temperature, and so it owuld alert Pein if it felt neither. It was impossible to purposefully leave the mission area.

Sighing in defeat, the blonde let his arms drop to either side of him. He didn't even have Naruto's phone number.

That was when his hand hit something hard in his left pocket, something that was incased in some sort of wrapping, like paper.

Curious, the blonde retrieved the parcel and studied it. The paper was enscribed with Deidara's name in kanji, followed by a _--Naruto_ underneath that. Slowly, Deidara unfolded the presumed letter.

Something silver fell to the ground with a soft _plink_. Deidara bent down to retrieve it.

It was a key.

Holding the key in his right hand and Naruto's letter in the left, Deidara glanced at his lover's note.

All it contained was a single set of numbers, followed by an address underneath.

Naruto had given his phone number and contact.

A relief rushed over the blonde, causing a breath to escape his lips. "Kami, Naruto, you're a genius, un..." He wasn't exactly sure when Naruto had slipped the information into his pocket, but that hardly mattered to him then. Now, at least, he could call the bishie.

"Are you honestly going to break the rules and break into Pein's office just to call the kid, brat?" Sasori's voice startled him, causing him to jump a little. Sasori stared the blonde down, and Deidara tried his hardest to do the same.

"I wasn't thinking of that," Deidara answered honestly, "but that's a good idea, un." Gripping Naruto's letter tightly in his left hand, the blonde shoved the key back into his pocket and moved off in the direction of his Boss' room.

"Deidara, you can't do this," the hallucination told him as they walked down the hall. "You're going to get busted. And without me, you'll be helpless in Pein's grasp. You know how merciless he can be."

"Then jump out of my thoughts and protect me," Deidara snapped, flinging open Pein's door.

"Deidara, _don't_." The dead redhead warned. "The minute you step through the doorway, your ring will alert Pein to your presence. Are you willing to go through all of that misery for a boy that will be killed by this very organization - _the one you work for?_"

Frustrated and torn, Deidara whipped around to meet his Danna's gaze. "Why are you here, Sasori?" He left out the 'Danna' and the 'un' purposely, hoping to stare the ghost into submission.

Sasori stared Deidara down, his mercury eyes just as intent and fluid-like as it used to be. "Do you really think I'd be here, causing you problems, if I could just tell you everything?" The reminder of Sasori's weighted soul caused Deidara's heart to skip a beat as he forgot to breathe. A heat collected at his cheeks. His dead lover chuckled, murmuring, "You're blushing, Dei." as he gently rested his fingertips on the blonde's cheek, his lips dreadfully close to Deidara's.

Deidara gave in to temptation and closed his eyes, the old feelings for Sasori bursting to life all over again.

The instant he did that, the weight of Sasori's fingertips dissapeared from his cheek, the feel of his lips tearing away quickly.

Sighing, Deidara opene dhis eyes. Just as he expected, Sasori was gone.

Turning back around, Deidara looked into Pein's room, eyeing the telephone he could already see. All he needed was five minutes...

Deidara quickly ran inside, picking up the phone and dialing Naruto's phone number. His ring painfully buzzed on his finger, ordering him to leave the room. But he refused, dancing around a little as he mentally ordered the phone to connect. _C'mon, pick up...Pick up already, Kuso. _

"Wa?" The voice of Naruto finally answered, sounding tired.

"Naruto!" Deidara replied, smiling.

"Dei-chan!" Naruto replied, a happy tone to his voice. "Good to hear from you, dattebayo. But why'd you call so late...?"

"Why, what time is it, un?" He asked, mentally scolding himself. _Get to the point; you don't have much time..._

"Three in the morning! You could've - "

"Listen, Naru," Deidara rushed, "I don't have much time, so listen carefully. I'm at my base and will be alone for at least two weeks, un. But I can't go very far, so I need you to meet me, okay?"

"Hai."

The pain in his finger increasing, Deidara hastily continued, "Alright, my base is ten minutes away from Konoha's west side. Just leave out your bedroom window and continue on in that direction, un. We're a cave about two kilometers into the forest in that direction. Got all that, un?"

"Yup. I'll be right there. 'Bye."

"'Bye." He hung up.

Unable to tolerate the pain, Deidara ran out of Pein's office, slamming the door behind him, and ran to the base's exit. Breathing hard, he collapsed into a sitting position and waited.

* * *

Five minutes later, Deidara saw his love approaching. He stood, silently waving him down.

Naruto must have caught sight of him, because the younger blonde picked up speed. He tackled Deidara to the ground, laughing a hello as he did so. The Kyuubi stole a kiss and looked down at the seme with such lustful eyes that Deidara was forced to chuckle weakly. "When can I be seme, Dei-chan?" Naruto murmured as he nibbled at Deidara's collarbone.

Biting his lower lip in a vain attempt at stopping a groan that escaped his lips, he murmured, "When you know everything, un."

Naruto whined as he straddled Deidara and ran a hand down the right side of his ribcage, kissing him passionately on the lips. Deidara arched upwards in pleasure as the younger found his way to Deidara's throbbing member. The boy massaged through his pants, causing Deidara to moan and arch upwards in delight. Kami, he _knew_ things! "Deidara," the Jinchuuriki sang as he unbuttoned the artist's pants, slipping his hand underneath his boxers and circling his finger around Deidara's head, "you're hard already, dattebayo."

This caused Deidara to moan and arch upwards in excitement, his hands running up and down the fox's back. He preferred uke anyway...

Deidara suddenly remembered that his ring reported his position to Pein and that his being out of the base - even if it was only a little bit - would spark interest in his leader.

"Un, un," he murmured, pulling Naruto out of his pants, "C'mon, we have to get inside." He pushed the blonde off him and sat upright, groaning as his member punished him for it. Deidara forced himself to his feet, gripping Naruto's hand and running off.

It wasn't a problem for the Kyuubi to keep up with him. "Where are we going?" he asked as Deidara slammed open the door to his studio.

"My room!" Deidara wailed as he brought Naruto through a door in the back of his studio that led to his room. He slammed the door behind them, then turned his lustful attention back to Naruto.

The boy - that would be uke, Deidara decided - whined like a fox in heat.

Smiling, Deidara held him close and kissed him passionately, gently stripping him of his jacket. Naruto followed suit, pulling Deidara's shirt up ove rhis head. Heat collected in Deidara's stomach, flowing into his already-erect member. The seme groaned into Naruto's mouth, whipping the boy around and pushing him to the bed. Panting heavily, Deidara quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, then turned to Naruto and cruelly did the same.

Naruto tried to roll over onto his back, but Deidara held his shoulder and pushed him back down. Straddling him, Deidara opened his entrance and thrust inside, no longer able to wait.

The boy cried out in pleasure as Deidara continued on with his thrusting, biting Naruto's shoulder as he did so. He sounded more like a fox now than ever before - upon looking at his face, Deidara realized that the boy had begun to go Kyuubi; the lines on his face were thicker, his eyes red and kanine teeth pointed.

That turned Deidara on more than the boy's animal-like cries.

"Ko," Deidara murmured as he completely pulled out of his uke. He rolled Naruto onto his back, studying him lustfully.

Naruto's breathing was so heavy he oculd hardly speak right when he asked, "W-why did you...stop...?"

"You've gone Kyuubi, Naruto-bishie, un." Deidara whispered as he held a hand to Naruto's cheek. Getting close to the boy's ear, he whispered, "And it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Before the uke could say anything, Deidara slammed into him with all the force he had, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on. Naruto cied out, then growled deeply as he released his fluids, throwing his head back against the pillows. It sounded like he was fucking an animal, but Kami, it was so hot...

Deidara happened to look up as he moaned and released his fluids. His gaze was met by none other than Sasori, who gave a "Tsk." and folded his arms.

The blonde artist chuckled. Let Sasori watch his porn show - he didn't care.

* * *

**Translations:  
Kyuubi - 'Nine Tails' Naruto's tailed beast.  
Ohiyo - 'Morning  
Uke - Literally, 'to receive'  
Jinchuuriki - ' Power of Human Sacrifice' Those bearing  
tailed beasts.  
Danna - Master  
Kami - God  
Bishie - Pretty Boy  
Kuso - Damnit  
Dattebayo - You know, not Believe it.  
Hai - Yes/right**

**A/n  
**know I know I know I know I know. This isn't what most of my fans are waiting for, but I have a lot to type, and this was the shortest thing. Chapter 12 of Just Like You will be out sometime this year - I promise! Just, until it's completed, you'll all have to settle with everything else I happen to put out.

To the fans that wanted to read this: I'm sorry about all the sex. It's just, when I think of this pairing, I think of ALOT of hot, passionate sex. And so that's what I'm writing! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the middle of the night, with his back to Naruto, Deidara quietly battled with his dead Danna. "He's mine now, un! Leave me alone, Danna! Can't you see I'm over you, un?"

"This boy is a Jinchuuriki," his Danna prodded. "He's a target of the Akatsuki. You know, _the organization you work for? _Doing this will get you both killed, especially once Pein finds out you brought him here."

"They won't ever find out," Deidara promised. "They're not gonna, un. Besides, Pein-sama always did tell us he didn't care about our sex lives as long as we do our job."

"Tsk," Sasori replied in annoyance, "this is different, brat. You'll find out." With that, he disappeared.

Heaving a deep breath of relief, Deidara let his eyes close again. He was exhausted.

From behind, Naruto rolled over and cuddled up close, nibbling at Deidara's shoulder as he pressed a throbbing member against Deidara's thigh. "Dei-chan," the Jinchuuriki whined, lust in every tone. He gently ran a hand down Deidara's body, gripping his member.

A heat collected in his own length, although he didn't want it to. "Kami, Naru, again?" Deidara growled, looking over his shoulder at the uke. "Was the first time not good enough, un?"

"No, no, no, no!" Naruto said hastily, his grip on Deidara's member loosening. "It was amazing, Dei-chan! I was thinking about it too much, and..." his voice drifted off.

"Un," Deidara murmured in reply, loving the feel of Naruto's hard cock against his thigh. He groaned inwardly and clenched his eyes shut, gripping the sheets around him tightly as he buried his face in his pillow. All he wanted now was to sleep again, but Naruto was bringing out the dirty in him...

The heat collecting, Deidara could do nothing but moan the uke's name as he looked over his shoulder again.

They met in a hot, passionate kiss then, causing Deidara to moan into Naruto's mouth as the potential seme pushed him onto his back. Naruto climbed on top of Deidara, his hand still gripping him, and pumped softly as he straddled the now-uke Deidara. "Nngh, Naruto..." Deidara closed his eyes and arched upwards, loving the friction Naruto's hand was giving. "pump...harder." He gritted his teeth, trying to keep from moaning too much.

The Kyuubi complied, fisting Deidara with a wonderful strength. The Akatsuki responded with a deep moan, arching upwards.

Exhaling, Naruto leaned down to Deidara and whispered in his ear, "Dei-chan...Aren't you going to be seme?"

Deidara groaned. "But, Naru-chan, you're so well equipped, un..." He opened his eyes and met Naruto's gaze.

"Y-you want me to be seme?" Naruto asked, a surprised tone to his voice.

"Once in a while," Deidara agreed with a smile. "You seem to know enough, un. How'd you learn that much in two days, anyway?"

"Internet," the boy answered with an adorable honesty that made Deidara chuckle.

"What a glorious thing the internet is, un." Deidara mused, lying a hand on the younger's scalp. "Do you think you know enough, Naru-chan?"

Naruto smiled. "I like my nickname!"

Deidara smiled along with his uke and sat upright. "C'mon, we don't need more sex, un."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and sat as well, now across from Deidara. He sat in a pretzel position, freely showing his now only semi-erect member. Deidara decided to do the same. "I'm just a lusty teenager, ne?" Naruto asked, his smile never fading as he adjusted his headband.

Deidara chuckled and nodded. "Relationships aren't all about sex, you know."

"What are they about?" Naruto asked, holding the points where his legs crossed with both hands.

"Well, you have to get to know the person, un. Not just about their body, but their personality. What is a relationship that revolves around sex, un? Nothing at all. Sex should only be an...act of love, not a tool, un. You don't use it to 'spice things up,' you use it when...when both parties feel an equal amount of attraction and readiness. Why didn't your parents ever explain this to you, un?"

Naruto suddenly became very upset and withdrawn, causing Deidara's heart to drop like a stone into his stomach. "I never knew either of my parents," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Gomenasai," Deidara murmured.

Sighing, the Kyuubi moved off, searching for something. "Where'd my clothes go, dattebayo?"

Deidara responded by grabbing Naruto's leg and crawling up his body. Once at his face, Deidara gently cupped the boy's face in his hands and rubbed their noses together, shouting, "Yuki-nin kiss!" This brought Naruto's spirits back instantly; he laughed and called out Deidara's name, laughing at him to stop. Smiling, Deidara kissed the blonde quickly before asking, "You haven't showered recently, have you, Naru-chan?"

"Do I stink?" Naruto asked, lifting his arm up and sniffing it.

The Akatsuki laughed. "No. But you haven't, have you, un?"

Naruto went a deep shade of red. "I was afraid I'd loose you, Dei-chan."

Deidara smiled and pulled Naruto off the bed with him. "Let's go shower then, un." He pulled the younger blonde through another door, one that led to his personal bathroom. Deidara closed the bathroom's door - locking it out of habit - and started the shower. "How do you like your shower, Naru-chan?" He asked with a smile.

Naruto, the naked-and-blushing wonder, went an even deeper shade of red before stammering, "W-whatever you like, Dei-chan." He touched the back of his scalp with his right hand and chuckled weakly.

The older male chuckled at Naruto's innocence, turning the shower on and dragging the boy in with him. He closed the shower's sliding door and proceeded to take his hair down. Deidara tied the string he used for his hair around Naruto's neck, happily suckling the uke's nape as he did so. "Kami, Naruto, I'm so drawn to you, un..." He continued kissing the whimpering Jinchuuriki, following his body until his lips rested on Naruto's. Naruto whimpered again, into Deidara's mouth, and buried his hand in Deidara's hair, grabbing the roots needfully.

Carefully, Deidara removed Naruto's hands from his hair and backed away. He placed a bar of soap in the uke's hands, whispering, "Whatever you do, Naru-chan, _don't drop the soap._" He nibbled at the boy's earlobe for a second, then backed off completely and turned his back, ignoring Naruto's confused questions.

A few minutes later, as Deidara finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he heard a soft _thump _as something small fell onto the shower's floor. Turning around in mock anger, Deidara watched as Naruto scrambled to retrieve the fallen item - his bar of soap.

Naruto looked up at Deidara, still bent over, and laughed weakly. "Heh heh heh, guess I dropped the soap..." His voice drifted off as he slowly stood upright again, soap in hand.

Mimicking a look of anger, Deidara took the soap from Naruto and gently pushed him against the wall. "Well, Naruto, if you can't wash yourself properly, I guess I'll have to do it myself." Deidara nibbled at the nape of Naruto's neck sexily and removed his hairtie, tying it around Naruto's hands instead. Smiling devilishly, Deidara gently ran the bar of soap along the younger male's body. Slowly making his way to Naruto's organ. Soaping his hands up, Deidara relinquished his hold on the soap, grabbing the Jinchuuriki's dick instead. Naruto groaned audibly and called out Deidara's name, fighting the blond holding his hands together. Slowly, Deidara traced his fingers around each testicle, then along his penis, which was growing bigger by the second. He was whimpering more and more, which only heightened Deidara's own erection. THey were both on the floor of the shower now, their legs no longer strong enough to support them.

Deidara sat upright, straddling Naruto, and moved to the side, allowing the shower's water to fall on the uke. Naruto cried out as he tried to arch upwards. He was beginning to go Kyuubi; his eyes had a purplish color - not yet red - and the lines on his face were a little thicker than normal. The seal on his stomach was glowing slightly.

"Dei-chan..." Naruto called softly, weakly. Deidara's heart quickened in fear.

"What is it? What's wrong, un!?" Panicking, Deidara shot to his feet, pulling Naruto up with him. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I-Itai..."

"What hurts? Naruto, speak to me, un!"

But it was no use. Naruto had already fainted.

* * *

Dusk had fallen before Naruto awoke. About twelve hours had passed, during which Deidara frantically paced around, checking Naruto's vital signs every other minute. He had never worried about someone's welfare so much before. Not even Sasori; usually, it was Deidara who needed the saving, not the other way around.

Finally, though, Naruto awoke with a soft moan. "Nngh...Dei-chan..." he slowly sat upright, putting both hands behind him for support.

"Naruto!" Deidara shouted in relief, running over to the younger male and forcing a hug with him. "Are you okay? What happened? Do you still feel pain? Un!"

Naruto chuckled weakly. "I was talking about Little Deidara." He blushed.

Deidara was confused. "Little who?"

The younger blonde's blush deepened as he gestured to his pants.

"You named it after me, un?" The Akatsuki said with a laugh. "Well, I'm honored." He planted a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek. "But why did you faint, un?"

"I remember feeling really hot, dattebayo." Naruto sat upright completely and frowned as his stomach growled audibly.

Deidara smiled. "Hungry for some Ramen, Naru-chan?"

Naruto gasped, his eyes wide. "Y-you have Ramen?!"

"It's my favorite food, remember, un?"

"You're a god!" Naruto shouted happily as he forced a hug with the artist. Deidara smiled happily, hugging the younger back. The Jinchuuriki sat in Deidara's lap and wrapped his arms around the artist's neck. Naruto nuzzled his nose into Deidara's neck, sniffing lightly. After a moment of the sniffing, Naruto began to lick and kiss Deidara's neck in a way that reduced Deidara's breathing to ragged breaths.

"N-naruto...what are you doing, un?" Deidara managed. His hold on the boy had tightened as his arms slid up the back of Naruto's black tanktop.

Naruto kissed his way to the center of Deidara's throat, which he licked and sucked delightfully. Finally he answered, "You taste...and smell...so good, Dei-chan. I...never noticed before..." He ran his hands up the artist's fishnet shirt and pulled it off. To this, Deidara moaned happily and did the same, tugging off Naruto's tanktop.

Deidara's heart rushed in excitement as fantasies ran through his thoughts. Finally, he would be able to receive Naruto's wonderful equipment! His mouth watered as the fantasies ravaged his mind.

But, just as Deidara's member reached 'fully erect,' he started to feel Naruto pulling away. "Naruto...why...?"

"I'm sorry, Dei-chan," Naruto whispered as he kissed the side of Deidara's mouth, "but I'm so hungry, dattebayo. I need Ramen!" He jumped off of Deidara and ordered, "Leave your shirt off!"

_The kid is so spontaneous, _Deidara thought weakly as he showed Naruto to the kitchen. "Why can't I put my shirt on, un?"

"Because you're sexy and I want to see as much of you as decently possible, dattebayo." The Jinchuuriki answered matter-of-factly. Deidara smiled as Naruto finsihed, "And I figured, 'Hey, we've both got our shirts off anyway, so it's a fair request.'" He looked over to the seme after putting the Ramen on to boil.

"You're so cute." Deidara said with a smile as he took a seat at the Akatsuki's circular table. It could only hold four people at a time, so other members would have to either sit on the floor and eat, stand, or bring their food elsewhere. It was troubling sometimes, but he usually ate in his studio anyway, so it never really bothered him.

Naruto smiled at the compliment and stirred the Ramen once. Next came the seasoning, another stir, and the distribution. "It's kinda funny," the younger noted as he handed Deidara a bowl and chopsticks, "we're both walking around with full erections and it's like, 'Huh. Whatever.'"

Deidara burst into laughter as Naruto took a seat with his meal. The funniest part was that Naruto was completely right. And the way he had said it...It was too funny. "You're right, un!" Deidara replied as he picked up some noodlesand slurped them into his mouth, fighting down the last of the laughter. "Itadakimasu." He continued to eat the Ramen, loving it even more because Naruto had made it for him.

He was so engrossed in his meal, he didn't noticed how intently Naruto was watching him. Deidara picked up another mouthful, but it slipped through his chopsticks and onto his chest, then down onto his pants. He cursed once and began to wipe up the mess.

Naruto was on him in a second, licking up the roman juice off his chest kike a kitten would lick up milk. Deidara threw his head back in ecstacy and bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. The Jinchuuriki licked his way down to Deidara's pants, where the fallen noodles lay in a heap over his member. Once there, Naruto licked and nibbled up the noodles, an act that brough Deidara to a full erection in a matter of seconds.

Even though the noodles were gone, Naruto continued to lick and nibbled at Deidara's pants. Deidara moaned in pleasure, his throat dry with anticipation. Naruto tugged at the button holding his pants together with his teeth. Deidara moaned Naruto's name, unable to do anything else. He wanted this so badly...

Without warning, Naruto backed off completely and combined his bowl of Ramen with Deidara's. With the bowl of Ramen in one hand, Naruto grabbed Deidara with the other and urged him onto his feet. Deidara grunted as he was punished for the movement, but Naruto continued on to his room. "Naaaaruuutooo..." Deidara wailed, "why couldn't we just do it on the floor, un? Kami, that was so sexy..." his mouth watered.

"I prefer using a bad, dattebayo." Naruto explained as he relinquished Deidara's hand and opened his studio's door. They both ran into Deidara's room at top speed. Once there, Deidara closed the door behind Naruto, locking it shut. He returned his attention to Naruto, who had placed the bowl of Ramen on the floor beside Deidara's desk. Naruto whined Deidara's name and called him over. Without conscious thought, Deidara moved over to the soon-to-be seme and kissed him passionately, sitting on his lap sexily by wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto groaned into Deidara's mouth and grabbed the now-uke's penis through his pants, fingering the head gently.

Deidara exhaled deeply in delight and disconnected the kiss, whispering Naruto's name as he nibbled the boy's neck.

Naruto groaned but managed, "Don't...forget, Dei-chan..._I'm _the seme this time." He pushed Deidara to the left and into a lying position, still keeping a firm hold on his member. Deidara arched upwards a little as Naruto kissed his way down the artist's body, to his pants, and nibbled at his pants buckle. The Jinchuuriki held him down gently with one hand whilst fingering his member with the other. Deidara inhaled sharply at the contact - he'd always been a noisy uke - and buried his hands in Naruto's hair.

His newfound seme pulled off Deidara's pants, throwing them to the floor, before crawling back up to Deidara and nibbling the corner of his mouth. "Hmm...Dei-chan..." Naruto stuck his tongue out and licked along Deidara's lips slowly, carefully. "You...stil taste like Ramen, dattebayo..." Deidara moaned and begged Naruto to speed things up. His member was poudning in a painful way, and he wanted nothing more than Naruto inside him.

Panting, Naruto sat upright and looked down on Deidara for a moment. The Kyuubi's eyes were bright red, the lines on his face fully thickened. Deidara smiled happily and reminded Naruto softly that he had gone Kyuubi. Whining like a fox in heat, Naruto retrieved the bowl of Ramen and picked up the noodles with his fingers, liberally applying them all over the uke's chest. Then, much to Deidara's enjoyment, Naruto licked up the noodles and broth, licking every inch of skin until it was covered in Ramen and saliva.

Once all of the noodles were gone, Deidara's uke nibbled at either nipple, arousing Deidara more and more by the second. Without notice, Naruto detached himself from Deidara's nipple and grabbed the last of the Ramen out of the bowl, applying it on the thin boxers enclosing Deidara's dick. The uke groaned _very _audibly as his seme proceded to lick and nibble at the noodles. "Nngh...N-Naruto...un..." He moaned, arching upwards a little.

Even though the noodles had been eaten, Naruto continued to lick, suck, and nibble at Deidara's penis. Deidara inhaled sharply as Naruto quickly ripped the older male's boxers off. The Uzumaki returned to Deidara and murmured against his neck, "Can I?"

"_Please!_" Deidara begged as he threw his head against the pillows and arched upwards a little.

Naruto nodded once and, whining with the movement, hitched Deidara's legs over his shoulders. The younger male wasted no time; immediately, he slammed into the elder with a powerful force. Deidara cried out in pain - more pain than pleasure because Naruto didn't know how to hit the prostate - as Naruto's wonderfully large dick slammed into him. Although it was more pain than pleasure, Deidara loved it, because his wonderful uke was fucking him. It was more than beautiful; it was art.

The little seme cried out once and released his fluids within Deidara, although the artist didn't even have a chance to. His breathing came out in quick, ragged gasps as Naruto pulled out of him completely and fell onto him. In an instant, Naruto was asleep.

Deidara sighed heavily and wraped his hand around his throbbing member, allowing the mouth on his palm to finish things off. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as he finally reached an orgasim and came. Shaking, Deidara covered his little uke and himself up and laid down, staring up at the celing.

All in all, the sex sucked. Pretty bad. The Ramen idea was sexy - _really sexy - _but Naruto didn't know about aiming for the prostate. He didn't know about prepairing the opening, either, and so it had hurt. But none of that mattered because Naruto had never given before, and because Naruto made him happy no matter what.

These thoughts in mind, Deidara's eyes fluttered shut, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Danna - Master**

**Jinchuuriki - Literally, ' Power of Human Sacrifice.' Those with demons embedded within them. **

**Kami - God**

**Uke - Recessive male in a yaoi relationship **

**Seme - Dominant male in yaoi relationship **

**Kyuubi - Literally, 'Nine Tails.' The 'demon fox' within Naruto. **

**Gomenasai - I'm very sorry **

**Dattebayo - 'You know' not 'Believe it' **

**Yuki - Snow **

_**Yuki-nin kiss - Equivalent to 'Eskimo kiss' **_

**Itai - It hurts**

**Itadakimasu - 'I gratefully recieve,' 'thank you for this meal' **

**BARRIER**

_A/n_

_Been a while, I know, but I hope this can make up for it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Deidara awoke sometime later, on his back with his left arm cradling Naruto's shoulders, to the voice of his late Danna. "Wake up, brat." Instantly, Deidara's eyes shot open. "Forget whining about me being a ghost. Just listen. In approximately two days, Hidan and Kakuzu will arrive. Only hours after their arrival, Itachi and Kisame will return, and Zetsu will come along eventually. If you don't do anything to protect Naruto-kun, he will be taken from you."

The ex-Iwa nin blinked twice, moaning. It was too early for him to understand what the ghost was trying to tell him. He stretched, closing his eyes as he did so, and yawned. When he opened his eyes again, Sasori was gone.

Sasori's sudden appearance didn't phase him at all. Perhaps it was because he was too tired, or that he was getting used to it. For the sake of his own sanity, Deidara desperately hoped for the former.

Beside him, Naruto yawned like a baby fox - _so adorable, _Deidara thought - and rolled onto his side, cuddling up close to Deidara. "Mmngh...Dei-chan..."

"Hmm?" Deidara asked, his left arm still holding the younger.

"Was...was I good...?" His ocean blue eyes fluttered open as he looked up to the artist.

"You were excellent, un." Deidara responded with a smile as he wiped a stray hair from the Uzumaki's face.

"I like being on the bottom more, though, so you still have to be seme." He yawned again, and Deidara couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek.

"Naru-chan, you're so adorable, un..." He planted another kiss on the uke, this time on the side of his mouth. With a sigh, he backed off and looked to the ceiling, his arm still around Naruto. "How long has it been since you first came here, Naru-chan?"

"Three days," Naruto answered happily as he cuddled up closer.

"Three days, un?" Deidara asked as he returned his gaze once more to the younger blonde. "I'm no good at keeping track of time. So you have to do it for me, okay, un?"

Naruto nodded once and kissed Deidara's neck. He sat up and left the bed, collecting his clothes as he said, "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, dattebayo. Would you like to join me, Dei-chan?" Naruto asked the last sentence as he looked over his shoulder to Deidara.

There was no defying those big blue eyes and that angelic face.

* * *

After their shared shower - which included no sex, Deidara was proud to say - the two blondes decided to have some Ramen for breakfast. Their morning remained clean, which made Deidara happy. _It's awesome this isn't just about sex, _he thought as he studied Naruto from across the breakfast table. The Jinchuuriki was unaware that he was being watched. _Kami, he's so adorable. And when he's not adorably childish, he's unbelievably sexy. _A capillary in his nose popped, and soon he was bleeding.

"Dei-chan, your nose is bleeding, dattebayo..." Naruto murmured as Deidara held his nose and looked to the ceiling. "Are you okay?" He asked in an adorably concerned-sounding voice.

Deidara managed a nod. "Un. I'm fine. No need to worry, Naru-chan." He smiled softly. "Just thinking about you, is all."

Out of the corner of his eye, Deidara noticed Naruto's heavy blush. The seme smiled, loving the sexy look of Naruto when he blushed. His nosebleed stopped, and Deidara lowered his head to look at the Jinchuuriki completely. Naruto smiled and moved to sit beside Deidara. Sharing the boy's smile, Deidara silently motioned for the Uzumaki to sit on his lap. Naruto did so happily - giving Deidara a brief kiss on the cheek as he did so - and leaned against his chest. The ex-Iwa nin wraped his arm around the Konoha-nin's waist, nibbling his neck as he did so.

"Nngh, Dei-chan..." Naruto murmured as he craned his neck back and nibbled at Deidara's neck. He paused for a long while, then murmured, "Dei-chan...can I tell you something?" The younger looked to his eyes.

"Of course, un."

"Before I tell you," Naruto replied as he turned around on Deidara's lap so that they were directly facing one another, "you have to promise me you won't get mad or sad or want to leave me."

A look of confusion slipped over Deidara's face. "Okay. I promise I won't do any of those things, un."

Naruto nodded, biting his lower lip for a moment. "Well...alright."-he looked away nervously--"I...was sorta thinking, and...I think I..." his voice drifted off as he looked into Deidara's eyes. There was a moment's pause, then a heavy sigh, before he finished, "I love you."

Deidara froze in surprise. A moment of silence passed between them as Deidara fought for words.

It must have been a moment too long, because Naruto burst into tears. "Please don't leave!" He forced a hug with the seme, holding on tight. "I-I'm sorry I said it, but I really do feel that way, dattebayo! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just please don't leave me!"

Deidara chuckled lightly and returned the hug. "I love you too, un. Why would I ever want to leave you?"

"O-only once before, I...I told someone that I loved them. I said I loved them like a brother t-to...to keep them from leaving. I finally admitted how I admired them and everything. D-demo...when I told them...they just hurt me more and left anyway. A-and so I don't want something like that ever again." He sniffled weakly.

"I will never leave you, un." Deidara whispered in the uke's ear.

"T-thank you, Deidara-chan." Naruto sniffed, his grip loosening in comfort.

"Hey, Naruto-bishie, I've never showed you my sculptures, have I?" Deidara asked softly, thinking of the sculptures he had made of Naruto.

"No," Naruto murmured, releasing Deidara completely and looking into his eyes.

"Well, then, let's go see them, un. You'll like them a lot." Naruto nodded once and climbed off Deidara, wiping the tears away.

Smiling in anticipation, Deidara led Naruto to his studio and proudly showed him his most recent sculptures. Naruto beamed with adoration and pride as he carefully held the sculptures in his hand, one by one, and studied them. "You made sculptures of me!" he shouted happily after replacing the last one on the table once more. Naruto forced a hug with the seme, nuzzling his face into the nape of Deidara's neck. "They're beautiful," the Jinchuuriki murmured against Deidara's neck.

"So are you, un." Deidara replied honestly as he hugged Naruto back. His heart fluttered with joy, and in that instant he knew he loved Naruto. "I love you," he murmured in Naruto's ear.

Naruto inhaled slightly at the phrase and looked up at Deidara, into his eyes. Their gaze was locked, and in Naruto's eyes Deidara could see all the love for him Naruto held. Gently, Deidara took Naruto's right hand in his own and cupped the boy's cheek with his left. Willing the mouth on his palm to stay shut, Deidara kissed Naruto as forcefully, passionately, and with as much love as he knew how. In his right hand, Naruto's hand clenched firmly with pleasure as the younger leaned in closer.

When he could feel Naruto really getting into it, Deidara pulled away. Naruto stuck his tongue out as Deidara moved, and Deidara smiled at the sexy image. "Let me show you the difference between 'having sex' and 'making love.'" It was a phrase that Sasori had used on him when they were first going out. A pang of sadness hit his heart, but he ignored it; Naruto was worth dying for.

Naruto's eyes sparkled as Deidara led him into his bedroom.

Once inside, Deidara held Naruto close and kissed him lovingly. Naruto responded with a passionate kiss of his own, running his hands up Deidara's shirt. Deidara smiled against Naruto's lips, kissing the side of the boy's mouth, then his chin, then his neck, which he nibbled on a little. Naruto groaned Deidara's full name and ran his hands up Deidara's shirt even more, to the point where Deidara had to back off so that his shirt could be taken off properly. Deidara's smile never faded as Naruto threw his shirt to the ground. The seme did the same, lustily unzipping his uke's sweat-shirt and throwing it to the ground. Naruto wordlessly took off his black tanktop and threw it to the ground.

Deidara bridged the small gap between them and kissed Naruto's lips, pushing him back against his bed. Naruto inhaled sharply as he fell into a lying position and Deidara crawled on top of him. Taking things slow, as Sasori had taught him for true love-making, Deidara passionately kissed Naruto's neck and nibbled at it again.

Naruto exhaled with pleasure, arching upwards as Deidara nibbled and kissed his neck. The uke's arms wrapped themselves around Deidara, holding him close as Deidara left a trail of kisses from his lips to his chest. Naruto took another breath of pleasure as Deidara moved to the uke's pants and nibbled at the button holding them together. Deidara pulled up on them with his teeth, earning him a satisfied moan from Naruto. Slowly, carefully, Deidara took off his own pants and dropped them to the floor. He returned to Naruto, then, and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

Deidara nibbled on Naruto's lips, and the younger male gave entrance immediately. Their tongues met, and Deidara found himself moaning into Naruto's mouth. In response, Naruto wrapped his arms around Deidara's shoulders, digging his nails into his back in a needful way.

Things were coming without conscious thought, now. Nibbling Naruto's collarbone, Deidara slid his hands down the boy's body, following its length until he reached the uke's pants. Once there, Deidara carefully removed Naruto's pants and massaged the Jinchuuriki's throbbing penis. Naruto groaned Deidara's name in pleasure, and Deidara kissed his neck.

Naruto slipped off Deidara's boxers, earning him a grunt of satisfaction. Deidara followed suit and held Naruto's member gently, letting the mouth on his palm lick and nibble at it. Naruto took another deep breath, whispering Deidara's name as the seme slid off the boy's boxers. Deidara moved to the area just before Naruto's length throbbed and kissed it lovingly. He then returned to Naruto and kissed his neck as he slowly hitched the boy's legs over his shoulders. Naruto bit his lower lip and arched upwards a little as Deidara stuck first one, then two of his fingers into the Uzumaki's entrance. Deidara kissed Naruto's lips again as he simultaneously scissored Naruto opened and closed.

Satisfied, Deidara retrieved his fingers, then slowly entered Naruto's still-tight entrance. Naruto cried out - like a human, Deidara was surprised to notice - and Deidara let him. After a moment, Deidara slammed into Naruto with all the strength he had, hitting the prostate dead-on. Naruto screamed out Deidara's name in pleasure and held him tightly. Deidara smiled at the uke's reaction and continued slamming into Naruto's prostate. Naruto continued to cry out in pleasure.

They continued this for a while before tiring. Deidara slowed to a halt, released his fluids, then pulled out of the uke, collapsing onto him in exhaustion.

Naruto was crying. "Naruto, why are you crying, un?" Deidara whispered, concerned.

"I just feel so _loved, _dattebayo. That wasn't just sex. It was..."

"'Making love.'" Deidara finished with a smile as he moved stray hair out of Naruto's face. "You know, you didn't go Kyuubi at all, un."

Naruto managed a small nod. "I know. I don't know why I didn't, though, but I think it's better this way..." His voice began to drift as his eyelids dropped.

Deidara kissed Naruto's forehead gently as he rolled off the uke. "You're tired, un. Go to sleep, bishie."

Naruto nodded, but before he complied, he rolled onto Deidara's stomach, using the seme's chest as a pillow.

* * *

When he awoke, it was to a panicked shaking. "Dei-chan, Dei-chan," Naruto hissed as he shook Deidara's arm, "Deidara, get up!" his voice never went above a whisper.

"Un?" The seme murmured, still half asleep. "What's wrong?" he murmured with a yawn as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"T-there's someone else here," the uke stuttered. "Two someones. One of them is really loud and swears a lot."

Deidara's heart stopped. "H-hidan and Kakuzu," he whispered. Inwardly, his mind was screaming many different things at once, in a language he couldn't understand.

Finally, one thing clicked into place: _Don't let them find Naruto! _Panicking, Deidara threw his clothes on, ordering Naruto to do the same. Once finished, Deidara grabbed Naruto's neck and kissed him with all the force he had. "Naruto," he whispered feverishly, still holding Naruto close, "go into the bathroom. Lock the door and stay in there until I call for you, un. Don't come out before then no matter what, okay?"

Naruto gulped and nodded once. "Deidara..." he murmured, cupping the seme's cheek in his hand.

Deidara gently put his hand over Naruto's, tightly closing his eyes. "There's no time," he whispered as he opened his eyes and gently pushed the younger away. "I love you, un." Deidara whispered as he closed the door to the bathroom.

An instant later, he heard the lock click shut.

Nodding once, Deidara left his room and his studio, making sure to lock both as he left. It was an Akatsuki rule to never enter a closed door without knocking first.

"There you are," Kakuzu said when Deidara entered the kitchen.

"We were calling for you for a fucking hour," Hidan cursed as he grabbed a snack out of the cabinets.

"Gomen," Deidara apologized. "I was sleeping, un." There was a pause as he grabbed a snack of his own, then asked, "So, what brings you two back so soon?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but he could tell both of the other Akatsuki had picked up on hidden meanings.

"We actually do our job," Kakuzu said softly, his voice ice water of Deidara's core. "instead of having _sex _all of the time. Waste of money, if you ask me." He mumbled.

Deidara went a bright shade of red. "I don't...sleep with Tobi. He's an idiot, un."

"You and Sasori used to fuck each other all the time." Hidan retorted, bits of food falling from his mouth as he did so.

Deidara could do nothing but look away. "Yeah, well...I bring in more money now. Besides, me and Sasori-danna always got our missions done on time, un."

Kakuzu shrugged. "Whatever. Vindicate yourself as much as you want."

After a long moment of silence, Deidara changed the subject. "Well, anyway, since the two of you are back, I'm going to leave for a while, un. Tell Pein-sama I'll be back in a few days." He turned away.

"Where the fuck will you go?" Hidan called after him.

"Why would you care?" With that, he left the room.

* * *

After obtaining Naruto from the bathroom, Deidara carefully led his uke out of the base. He held Naruto's mouth, so that the boisterous blond was perfectly silent as they walked. Deidara's heart raced with tension, but he was sure to keep it hidden from the Jinchuuriki.

It took Deidara a lot of careful strategies and some rule-breaking, but they managed to escape from the base. Once outside, the two blondes ran into the woods a distance, then stopped to rest. "You can talk now, un." Deidara told him.

"Your hand was frenching me the entire time, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with a smile.

Deidara smiled back. "I know. Gomenasai. But I needed you to stay quiet, un. Well, we made it out. Where will we go now, un?"

"We could go to my house..." Naruto murmured. "But you'd need to take that cloak off, dattebayo."

He nodded and pulled it over his head, bundling it in his arms. "Can you fit this in your bag, un?"

"Ah," Naruto said with a nod as he took his bag off his shoulders and opened it. Inside, Deidara was surprised to find, was an odd hat and pajamas.

"You brought pajamas," Deidara said flatly as he stuffed his cloak inside.

"I didn't think I'd be naked ninety-percent of the time, dattebayo." Naruto answered with a smile as he adjusted his headband.

Deidara smiled and kissed him. "Lead the way, Naru-chan."

With that, they jumped through the trees, towards Naruto's village.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Iwa - Stone **

**Seme - Dominant male, or the one on top in a yaoi relationship **

**Uke - Recessive male, or the one on the bottom in a yaoi relationship**

**Dattebayo - 'You know,' not 'Believe it.' **

**Jinchuuriki - 'Power of human sacrifice.' Those with the tailed beasts embedded within them.**

**Kami - God **

**Konoha - Leaves**

**Demo - But**

**Bishie - Pretty boy **

**Kyuubi - 'Nine Tails.' The tailed beast within Naruto **

**Gomen - Sorry**

**Gomenasai - I'm very sorry **

_A/n _

_ZOMFG I finally posted something!!! XD Hopefully this will inspire me to combat the typer-laziness. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
